Akatsuki compra um carro
by AnahhCuba
Summary: Konan quer um carro novo. E agora Kakuzu?  Narrador de sessão da tarde: Muitas confusões com essa turminha que arrepia geral no mundo de Naruto! XD


_**A Akatsuki compra um carro**_

- Pain, precisamos conversar. – Konan chega entrando na sala de emergências onde todos os outros Akas se encontravam.

- Xi... – Todos olharam para Pain. – Se ferrou, já era. – Rindo

-Calem a boca miseráveis! – Konan. Todos olham para ela e voltam a rir. – Droga, por que isso só funciona com você? – Pain ia falar mas Konan o cortou. – Não precisa falar.

- Ai Konan, falai o que você ia dizer. – Deidara limpando as lágrimas de tanto rir. – Pode falar. Aqui ninguém tem segredo não.

- É, Desembucha. – Hidan ainda se controlando

- É Konan, o que você quer? Estávamos no meio de uma reunião importante. – Pain virando o rosto envergonhado

- Eu quero um carro. – Cruzando os braços

- E eu não quero gastar dinheiro. Já tenho gastos suficientes.

- O que? A gente quase nem gasta! – Konan disse estressada. – de dois exemplos dos gastos.

- Ora, vamos começar pelo Hidan, que gasta uma fortuna em gel, e polidor para sua foice. O Deidara, gasta um absurdo com produtos para pele e cabelo, O Sasori, vive gastando com madeira, o Pain com piercings, o Itachi com lápis de olho e revistas... O Tobi com brinquedos e doces. Quer mais?

- Ãh... O.O Não. Tá bom assim. – Bico. – Mas ainda quero um carro. Tenho que ficar saindo toda vez a pé.

- Isso é ótimo. Vamos ver se você consegue queimar essas gordurinhas aí. – Kakuzu cruzando os braços. – Me recuso a gastar dinheiro.

- Nós vamos comprar sim. Não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem. Não vai me querer ver estressada, vai?

- Eu não quero. – Pain com medo. – E vocês também não vão querer, acreditem. O::O – Se levantando. – Vão logo Miseráveis! – Todos saem correndo.

_10 minutos depois..._

- NÃO! – Kakuzu sendo arrastado. – Eu não quero ir. Eu quero ficar. Socorro. Meu dinheiro!

- Calado. Não estou com paciência hoje. – Saindo. – Quando eu quero uma coisa, eu tenho. – Konan saiu andando na frente.

- Konan, eu faço qualquer coisa, mas não gaste meu dinheiro. – Kakuzu se ajoelhando em frente á Konan.

- Não! – Passando reto ignorando.

- Danna, por que temos que ir também? – Deidara reclamando ao lado de Sasori

- Continue andando. – Andando...

- Mas...

- Eu disse continue andando. u.u

- Eu quero ir para casa.

- continue andando.

- Ok...

- Kakuzu, por que você gosta de dinheiro? – Hidan

- Por que... sim. – Olhar intimidador.

- Glup. – Medo. – Ok...

- Chegamos pessoas. – Konan parando em frente á uma loja com vários carros estacionados. – Vamos logo! Estou tão anciosa.

- Nem me diga... ¬¬ - Kakuzu

- Olá! – Atendente gritando com o megafone no ouvido de Pain – O que vão querer? Já sei. UM CARRO!

- u.u – Passando a foice sobre o megafone que se parte ao meio. – Fale mais baixo seu me***.

- T-Tá... – Entrando na loja. – O que vão querer? Estamos em uma promoção de 20% de desconto no new beatle, civic e xsara.

- Oh. =^ - Konan olhando maravilhada. – Nossa, que demais. Quanto é o Civic?

- $$$$$$$,$$ ^^ - Vendedor veliz.

- OH. – Kakuzu desmaia.

- Ãh... qual seria o seu mais barato?

- Ah, eu tenho aquele ali. – Olhando para uma Brasilia azul. – É usada e está caído aos pedaços, Por isso está a preço de banana. u.u

- Queremos esse! – Recuperação milagrosa de Kakuzu.

- É... =::D – Pain observando o carro. – Podemos pintá-la de preto e colocar algumas nuvens da organização. Vai ficar show.

- Vão levar ou não? – Vendedor já impaciente.

- SIM! – Kakuzu e Pain. – XD X::D

- Mas... – Konan ia dizer algo mas todos já haviam ido com o vendedor pagar o carro. – Mas eu... eu...

(...)

- EU NÃOACREDITO QUE ESTAMOS VOLTANDO PARA CASA EM UMA BRASILIA! – Konan gritando dentro do carro.

- Não sei por que você está tão nervosa, Konanzinha. – Pain dirigindo feliz com Kakuzu no banco do lado. – Ele só nos cobrou mais cinco reais para trocar o estofado, que tinha cheiro de xixi de gato, pintar o carro e colocar as nuvens.

- É! –Tobi – E ele nem se importou em colocar a buzina com som da risada do bob esponja. XD

- Talvez se eu... – Konan se imaginando furando o pneu

- E ainda ganhamos alguns stepes. – Kakuzu alegre. Os planos de konan foram por água a baixo.

- E ganhamos 10 adesivos para colarmos na traseira do carro. – Mostrando a cartela para Konan. – olha só.

- Mas aqui só tem 7 homens, duas mulheres e um cachorro. O.o – Konan olhando os adesivos.

- Ah sim, as duas mulheres são você e o Deidara e o cachorro é o Tobi. ^^ - Pain

- Como é que é? – Deidara pegando os adesivos da mão de Konan – Eu não acredito que aquele gordo careca achou que eu era uma mulher.

- Tobi não gostar de ser um cachorro.

- Dessa vez não me confundiram com uma árvore. - Zetsu feliz.

- Desde quando você estava aqui? – Todos olhando para ele

- Não sei. Só apareci agora.

- Existe adesivo em forma de planta? – Hidan

- Sei lá. Esse nego nem aparece muito nas fics. É um penetra que tá se achando só porque nós morremos no anime e ele ficou. – Kisame disse com a cabeça para fora da janela

- Mas eu não morri. – Hidan- Foi aquele viado do Shikamaru que me interrou.

- E eu me auto-destrui...

- Eu...Eu... me deixei ganhar. Saibam disso. – Sasori.

- Sei. – Todos.

- É verdade. Eu podia muito bem ganhar daquela tábua da Sakura.- Orgulho ferido. – Só não quis.

- Que nem o Itachi não quis ganhar do irmão dele? – Deidara disse e todos (Menos Itachi) riram.

- O Que você disse, Barbie? – Sharingan ligado olhando para Hidan

- Ãh... um pouco mais para direita... – Medo.

- Mais... – Kisame.

- Mais um pouco... – Zetsu.

- Só mais um... - Sasori

- Agora sim. O que você disse, Barbie?

- Que você esqueceu os óculos e eu fiz o favor de pegar. - segurando os óculos com a ponta dos dedos.

- Ah. – Pega óculos. – Agradecido. Mas não pense que me esqueci. ■/.\■

- Droga. – Parando o carro. – Gasolina está acabando. Aquele pilantra nos vendeu um carro sem gasolina.

- Pain, essa é a coisa mais óbvia que você já disse. – Konan com veia saltando – Todos os carros vem sem gasolina. Eu não acredito que você não encheu o tanque.

- Calma. – Parando no posto.- Kakuzu, passa a carteira. – Olhar demoníaco.

- Ok chefinho... – Medo

- Enche o tanque ai. – Saindo do carro.

- Ei... Itachi-San. Aquele não é seu irmão? – Kisame olhando pela janela.

- SAI DAÍ! – Atropelando Kisame e colocando a cara na janela. – Sorriso maligno. – Venha Kisame. – Puxando para fora do carro. – Aqui, esse é o carro dele.

- Ãh... como você sabe? – Sussurrando.

- Depois o cego sou eu. Tá escrito propriedade do Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. – Lendo na lataria do carro.

- Ah... – Gota

- A sua espada corta?

- Não... mas ela raspa! XD

- Preciso de algo que corte.

- Mas... ='(

- Como podemos furar esse pneu? – Procurando algo

- Oi gente! – Hidan agachado junto com eles.

- Mas o que você está fazendo?... – Olha a foice. – Hum... Hidan, corte esse pneu com sua foice.

- Legal! –Cortando. – E agora?

- Agora, vamos pichar o carro.

- Com o que?

- Sei lá! Vamos raspar a unha do Kisame no carro e escrever " O Sasuke é Emo" – Risada maligna.

- O que? – Kisame boiando.

- Vai logo! – Kisame raspa o carro. – Pronto. Vamos vazar! – Saindo correndo.

- Chegamos! – Entrando no carro. – Agora vamos! Vamos! Temos que dar no pé!

- Mas o Pain e o Kakuzu estão... – Konan

- Esquece eles! – Itachi pulando para o banco da frente e pisando no acelerador. – Vamos logo!

- NAAAOOO! – Todos gritando enquanto Itachi dirigia descontroladamente.

- Eu deixo meu bloqueador solar 3mil para o Tio Oro, minha chapinha para o Pain-Senpai, que conseguiu se livrar da morte... – Deidara fazendo lista de morte

- .. – Hidan levantando os braços feliz, afinal, ele não morre.

- ITACHI! SOCORRROOO!- Gritando pela janela

- Acho que eu vou... – Kisame vomitando para fora da janela.

- Tobi ser a good boy. Não pode morrer agora. D'=

- TUDO BEM! EU CONFESSO! – Sasori -EU PERDI PARA A SAKU... –O carro para repentinamente e todos olham para sasori

- Chegamos! – Itachi saindo do carro

- Estamos vivos? – Konan

- ESTAMOS VIVOS! – Todos menos Itachi e Kisame se abraçando e pulando

- Bo***! Já acabou... – Hidan

- Nossa, acho que preciso de água... – Itachi entrando.

Enquanto isso no posto.

- Ué... – Pain voltando para onde estava o carro.

- Cade o carro? Eles foram sem nós. – Kakuzu

-NAAOO! – Um grito vinha do outro lado do posto – ITACHI EU TE ODEIO! – Sasuke. – COMO EU PUDE SER TÃO INGENUO? TÃAAAO INGENUO? – Se ajoelhando com os braços para cima

_**Fim**_


End file.
